¿Me quieres?
by Javii-firsst
Summary: "—¿Qué clase de estúpida pregunta es esa?" Lo que pasa, Bella, es que hasta el chico más guapo puede ser un manojo de nervios sino tiene ciertas... certezas en su vida. AH/TH.


**SUMMARY: "—¿Qué clase de estúpida pregunta es esa?" Lo que pasa, Bella, es que hasta el chico más guapo puede ser un manojo de nervios sino tiene ciertas... certezas en su vida.** AH/TH.****

**DISCLAIMER: Personajes y obra de SM, la trama es mía (a pesar de la **_originalidad_**). Así que... nada, no soy una copiona.**

**PD: Me gusta poner posdatas, aunque no digan nada. Como sea, Meteor... esto es tu culpa.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Me quieres?<strong>

_**~ E**_dward se paseaba de lado a lado, recorriendo el pasillo, dudando justo en el último momento. ¿Debería entrar? ¿Y si se enfadaba con él…?

Porque solía pasar muy a menudo últimamente. Seguro estaba haciendo las cosas mal. ¡Seguro quería terminar con él!

Joder, su cabeza era un caos. Pero el punto es que el pobre chico no se atrevía a girar la perilla, caminar unos pasos, y hablarle a su novia.

Sí, es que se iba a enfadar.

O quizá se reiría.

Quizá… ¿Lo golpearía? No, Bella no llegaría a tal punto. No en la biblioteca. Entonces, seguramente terminaría con él. Sí, eso.

Oh, diablos. El chico se masajeó las sienes dos segundos, pensando. Finalmente decidido, se despeinó un poco el pelo para parecer despreocupado, y entró.

_¡Ya era hora…!_

Bella estaba tipiando algo en los computadores. El pobre muchacho nada mas viéndola estaba que echaba chispas, nervioso, preocupado. Se arrepintió.

Vaya, afuera parecía que todo estaba más calmado.

Respiró un par de veces para calmarse, apoyado en la puerta. Era una princesita al ser tan cobarde, y tenerle miedo a su novia.

¡No!

Él era un hombre hecho y derecho e iba a hablar con su novia, sí o sí. Así que entró, se acercó a ella con paso seguro, y se topó con la mirada extrañada de la chica.

— ¿Por qué estas tan sudado, Edward? ¿Nuevamente se te olvidó que entras a las dos y no a las tres a matemáticas, cielo?

¿Qué era ese tono tan suave con él? ¡¿En dónde estaban sus amados gritos? ¿Su típico: "Hey, idiota, ¿hiciste la tarea?"? ¿En dónde?

—Bella, amor, tenemos que hablar.

—Claro, habla. —Ella ya se había girado al computador y escribía rápidamente algunas palabras para borrarlas poco después. Se veía algo molesta.

—Necesito tu atención, Bella.

Edward se sorprendió de haber sonado tan seguro.

Ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, y siguió escribiendo. —Te estoy poniendo atención.

El chico suspiró, resignado. Era lo máximo que iba a conseguir por ahora. —Um, bien. Es que… yo, bueno, quería hacerte una pregunta.

— ¿Al estilo de _quieres casarte conmigo_? Porque, Edward, aún no terminamos la universidad y sabes que yo… Oh, mierda. ¿Cómo era…?

Edward la escuchaba atento, así que cuando escucho el "mierda" se desconcentró, y alegró un poco también. Aunque le llamó la atención lo que ella hacía en el computador.

—Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy intentando poner… ¡Diablos!...la contraseña de mi correo, pero la olvidé, otra vez.

—Es el día en que te pedí que fueras mi novia.

Bella le puso atención finalmente, algo nerviosa. Digamos que no era buena en eso de las fechas. Edward suspiró nuevamente, como si pensara que ella lo recordaba.

—14 de febrero, Bella. No hay una fecha más fácil que esa.

Y más cursi.

—Claro, ya lo sabía.

—Bueno, lo que quería decirte es que…—Y se arrepintió.

— ¿Qué, Edward? —ella le urgió.

—Nada, ya lo olvidé.

—Edward…

Uh, oh. Estaba usando el 'Edward' de advertencia, era mejor hablar.

—Bien, es que yo… Bella, ¿tú me quieres?

Bella estaba apunto de abrir un correo en donde venía su horóscopo —era una crédula sin remedio—, pero se quedó pasmada al escuchar las palabras del chico. ¿Qué había dicho?

Y se enojó. Se enojó mucho, muchísimo.

— ¿Qué clase de puta pregunta es esa, Edward? ¿Estuviste fumando de _esa _nuevamente? Porque habíamos quedado en abstinencia para conservar algunas neuronas y poder pasar el año, ¿recuerdas? ¡Lo juramos!

— ¿Qué? Bella, ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea?

—Es que si no es así, no me explico como semejante duda llegó a tu cabecita, Edward—le dijo ella, algo sarcástica, tocándole en la sien.

—Bueno, eso es simple. —Ahora se daba el lujo de sonar relajado. Pero su tono cambió a uno penoso y casi inaudible en cuanto siguió hablando— Es que ya nunca me insultas, Bella, y tu me dijiste una vez que tus insultos eran parte de tu cariño, y yo…

Y Bella se echó a reír como una condenada, sorprendiendo al cobrizo. Una señora apareció desde una estantería y la hizo callar.

Con una mano sobre su boca para acallar sus risas, y luego de haber cerrado su correo, Bella condujo a su novio fuera de la biblioteca, en donde siguió riendo hasta reparar en la mirada dolida de él.

—Edward, estás loco. Pero si quieres saber, este es el motivo. ¿Recuerdas cuando te trataba de idiota casi todo el tiempo? —Él asintió despacio, y ella continuó— Bien, resulta que llegó un día en que Alice, tu hermana, dijo que había llegado al límite.

Me llevó a una cafetería en donde nos esperaba Rose, y ambas me dieron una charla sobre cómo ser una buena novia. Es tonto, lo sé, pero... digamos que me dio una nueva perspectiva.

—Bella, te traje aquí con Rosalie, porque creemos que estás siendo muy perra con mi hermano.

Obviamente me quedé de una pieza, yo no me daba cuenta, Edward, y lo siento. Pero es que desde que éramos mejores amigos que nos tratábamos así, bueno, yo. Pero luego, al hacernos novios, yo no modifiqué eso porque creí que a ti no te molestaba.

Las chicas tenían otra idea.

—Sí, sabes que las relaciones se basan en el cariño, la preocupación y el respeto, pero tú no estás aplicando algunas de ellas. Así que… bueno, no podemos obligarte a nada, pero queríamos aconsejarte sobre tu trato hacia Edward. Tu sabes como es él, lo dulce y frágil que puede llegar a ser, no lo lastimes.

Quise darme de patadas en el culo en aquél momento. Me di cuenta de que realmente era muy mala contigo, y me sentí culpable, así que... puede que el cambio haya sido algo brusco, pero creo que ahora nuestra relación es algo más normal ahora, ¿o no?

Edward se quedó pensando unos segundos, y finalmente decidió: _¡Y una mierda!_

—No, Bella. No estoy de acuerdo.

Ella lo miró sorprendida— ¿Qué?

—Me gustaba cuando me tratabas mal.

—Vaya, siempre supe que te iba el sado*, Edward. —se echó a reír, dejándolo con los ojos bien abiertos. Sobra decir que el chico, para variar, también era algo mojigato.

—No hablo de eso, Bella… es solo que a mí me gustaba _eso_. Es, es raro, lo sé; pero es especial. Como nuestro amor.

Bella lo miró con una sonrisa brillante; y riendo nuevamente, saltó sobre él para darle un beso absolutamente correspondido.

—Eres un maldito cursi, Edward. —Le dijo— Pero te adoro.

—Yo también, Bella.

—Y…—le dijo, aún abrazada a él— ¿Ya hiciste la tarea, idiota?

* * *

><p><strong>*No se hagan, obviamente se refiere al sadomasoquismo.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, nenas! :D Hace tiempo que no publicaba... mucho. Como un año entero. Sip. Así que, esto es como mi, digamos, ¿compensación? Algo así, pero no es eso. Pero como sea, si no les ha gustado este one-shot, es culpa de <strong>_gely meteor_**,**** y sus influencias.**

**¡Ah, me acordé de que te debía un fic, ahí tienes, nena!**

**Así que... no sé, ¿un review? Yo si fuera tu, me dejaría uno. Aunque sea por caridad. O para poder ir al cielo. O para... sobrevivir al 2012... o para que ya no te pegue tu hermano... o para que deje que decir**_ para qués. _

**Asi que, ¡Coman sano, duerman bien, y nada de pasión, lujuria y desenfreno alocado!**

**Javii...!**

**PD: ¡Me encanta poner posdatas!**


End file.
